Hinata's Diary
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: Naruto walked into an apartment and saw a diary on the table. 'It's Hinata's' he thought opened it up and started reading. Wait...hold the phone, what's he doing reading Hinata's diary? Where did he get it from? Covers alot of genre. R&R Nar/Hin FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's Diary

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline.**

**Summary: **Naruto walked into an apartment, and saw a diary on the table. '_It's Hinata's' _he thought, opened it up and started reading. Wait...hold the phone, what's he doing reading Hinata's diary? Where did he get it from? What's going to happen? (Nar/Hin)

* * *

Coming back from work Naruto opened up his apartment door and walked it.

"I'm bac..." he started to yell, until he noticed a fluffy purple book on the coffee table. He closed the door, put his bag down and went to go pick up the book. On the front it said

_'Hinata's Diary'_

_'so...It's Hinata's' Naruto thought 'would she get mad if I read it?'_

**_'Naruto I don't think you should read it, girl's diaries are really personal'_**

_'I know' he thought as he almost put the book down '...but it wouldn't hurt if I just had a quick peek' he added as he sat down and opened it_

_**'Naruto, you do know curiosity killed the cat' **_

but Naruto ignored that last thought, and started to read...

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first entry, so I'll start at the beginning. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and today I started Yr 8. I have short purple hair with white, pupil-less eyes. Today I saw the cutest boy, he has the brightest smile, the cutest orange outfit with the cutest whiskers...yes, whiskers. People may think that it's weird but I think there cute. He goes to my school. His name is, um...well, I don't exactly know what his name is... well to day was just the start of Yr 8, I still have plenty of time. __I actually have till the end of Yr 12. But I hope it doesn't take me that long. _

_Well, like usual I went though school being a wall, but that's okay. It's just like the other schools. I didn't make any friends today, but I think Neji (who's my cousin) did, I think because he either made friends or became rivals with a black/navy haired guy, he's hot but he's a jerk. I heard that most of the school's girl population has asked him out and instead of letting them down nice he says something between the lines of "No, you're annoying". (fumes) Bastard. _

_Another one of his friends is a lazy-ass named Shikamaru, (if that's what Neji said) his IQ is apparently 200 he's so smart, but I saw him in class today and man can he sleep. During class when he has to wake up he always mutters "troublesome" weird, but anyway coming back to the blond haired guys name I'll find it out soon. We'll become friends!!...but first I really need a confidence boost. (hehe)_

_Until I find out his name,_

_Hinata Hyuga_

Naruto smiled and laughed throughout that entry.

_'So that's what she thought' _with that thought he went to the next entry.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it?? Should I continue with this story or stop?? Can I plz have at least 5 reviews, so I can post the next chappie!!

Help me!!

Aliceeyy-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's Diary

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline.**

**Summary: **Naruto walked into an apartment, and saw a diary on the table. '_It's Hinata's' _he thought, opened it up and started reading. Wait...hold the phone, what's he doing reading Hinata's diary? Where did he get it from? What's going to happen? (Nar/Hin)

**

* * *

Recap:**

Naruto smiled and laughed throughout that entry.

_'So that's what she thought' _with that thought he went to the next entry.

**End of Recap.**

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_I FOUND OUT HIS NAME!! I know it has been 3 days since my last entry, but it was worth it. Turns out Neji was friends/rivals with him as well. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, his name suits him well, and it's so cute. (Squeals). I found out from Neji but really it took me forever to get his to tell me. I had to beg, (he's so mean sometimes). _

_Well, Neji is not the only one with friends it have made friends too. They are:_

_Sakura Haruno; she's got long pink hair which is supposedly natural, bright emerald eyes, she talks none stop and it doesn't seem like she breathes very much and she'a really smart. But it also turns out that she's got a crush as well, but it's on that guy I told you about before. He's name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's the cold hearted bastard I told you about before. He's apparently the youngest heir to Uchiha Corp. who manufactures everything from Clothes to TV to food. 'No wonder he's such a bastard, he's so freaking rich' was the first thing I thought when I heard about him. _

_Ino Yamanaka; she's got long blond hair, sky blue eyes, and like Sakura she loves to talk and to shop. And she (surprise, surprise) has a crush too. It used to be on Sasuke, but it changed to Shikamaru Nara, the lazy-genius I was writing about last time. To describe him I would have to say is hair looks like a pineapple, a brown pineapple. But I'm not the one that wants to date him._

_Tenten; she's got really long brown hair which she keeps up in 2 buns on the top of her head, she's got brown eyes. She hasn't got a last name because she never knew her parents. But what I find most interesting is that she's got a crush on my cousin, Neji. OMG I thought she was joking but really Neji. I cracked up really hard, which isn't very like me, but I couldn't help my self. I was soo mean, and I was apologizing for the rest of the day. _

_Well there you go diary, I have made friends and I found out his name. I'm tired now so good night. And my next goal is to get Katashi to class early for once. (hehe) that will be fun (Katashi-sensei is my English teacher but he always comes late to class because he's always reading that icha-icha book)_

_Oh well, I'll try._

_Till next time,_

_Hinata Hyuga_

"Hahahahahaha" Naruto was laughing soo hard after that.

_"God, I remember that day when Katashi came early, he was pissed. Someone took his book and blackmailed him. They didn't get into any trouble because the teachers were getting sick of the complaints of him being late, I never knew it was Hinata. I wonder how she did it" _

And with that question on his mind he went to the next entry...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if you didn't like this chappie very much, but I had to do introductions to her friends some where.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed my first chapter, who are NarutoL0ver, Oodama rasengan, Rose Tiger, Kodaime (anon), SexyxDarkxHinata (anon), Day of Black Rain and Sora Tsubasa.

**Need your help: **Would like to know if Naruto should...

a) Get away with this and use to his advantage

b) Hinata catches him, but lets him leave

c) Hinata catches him, but makes him pay (hehe)

d) something else (if it is (d) plz send the review with your idea)

Please help and send with a review with either a, b, c or d.

Thanks,

Aliceeyy-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's Diary

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline.**

**Summary: **Naruto walked into an apartment, and saw a diary on the table. '_It's Hinata's' _he thought, opened it up and started reading. Wait...hold the phone, what's he doing reading Hinata's diary? Where did he get it from? What's going to happen? (Nar/Hin)

**

* * *

Recap:**

"…_I never knew it was Hinata. I wonder how she did it" _

And with that question on his mind he went to the next entry...

**End of Recap**

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_OMG!! Naruto was so cute today, but that bastard of a guy, Sasuke (pissed off look) kept calling him annoying and apparently they are best friends. I would how a guy like Naruto (squeals) got a best friend like Sasuke. I mean how come a happy cheery, bouncy type guy, can have a best friend with a guy who is as cold as ice. It's so confusing, because Sasuke treats Naruto like his fangirls (fangirls – girls who love and are obsessed with something or in this case someone). And everyone knows that Sasuke __hates__ his fangirls, he's so fudgin' mean for crying out loud he keeps grunting. How can any girl in there right mind like Sasuke?? Except for Sakura she's in her right mind…most of the time… But still. _

_An update on how my plan is going for Kakashi-sensei. Well… it's in progress, going to be in action tomorrow tell you about it later. (HEHE, sooo cruel…well trying to be). Well I got heaps of ways to get him to class and it might be weird because I'm trying to get a teacher to class on time. But I kinda suck at English, and I need better grades and if he doesn't teach me, who will? 'Naruto' my mind screams but really would he?? I'd probably faint as soon as I ask him or if I'm lucky after he says yes, knowing me. _

_Also today I saw the weirdest thing/person. His name is Rock Lee, and geez hasn't he heard of tweezers before. His eyebrows are like fuzzy caterpillars, and he has a crush on Sakura, well who could blame him she's pretty, and confident, not like me. That's probably why Naruto hasn't talked to me y… sorry this part is supposed to be about Sakura. Moving on, Lee has asked Sakura out exclaiming the words "youthful" and "my cherry-blossom" over and over again. I don't know about Sakura but I was really freaked out. Of course Sakura said denied his request, because she still has a crush on the bastard who keeps grunting like every 2 seconds. (annoying) Then Lee was sad and started walking away, but then a teacher who fudging hell looked like Lee, but was older said something to him along the lines of "…be youthful…ask again…say yes…" then he liked jumped up from his "sad state" and yelled "Gai-sensei", then the other yelled "Lee" and for crying out loud it looked like they where in love or something it was gross. _

_But now I gotta go, got heaps of Maths homework (God Asuma-sensei is soo annoying) he gives us heaps of homework like there's no tomorrow. Anyway tell you about the plan tomorrow, after I do it. (Hehe)_

_Wait for me,_

_Hinata Hyuga_

"Oh she wanted me to help her with English" Naruto said to himself "Bushy brows, was so weird... I never knew she had such a evil second side. HEHE"

**

* * *

A/N: **Sorry it took soooo long. I had a bad mental block, and so I haven't update New School Troubles yet either. ARGGGHHHH!! Go away stupid, fuckin' mental block!! Hope you liked my weird way of writing, during a mental block.

Would like to thank the following people for my reviews…

Sora Tsubasa (2 times thanks), Ryuchael, dzzguy (anon), adngo714, SrgntDrew, Oodama rasengan (2nd time thanks), I like pie123, socorrol3, WolfLord04, tails09(anon), Why is th RUM always gone, animegirl1o1 (anon), Dark Lirio Of Sorrow N Despair, socorro13, BlackNekoAngelAlchemist, Rose Tiger (2nd time whoooo), Ancient Kyubi, YusukiShredder, naruxhinaxrulz012, Sora (anon, thanks Retz), clara (anon, thanks Clara).

Plz keep reviewing I read everything and take your advice in. I love to hear what you have to say about my story.

**IN VOTES…**

**So far, we have:**

**a- 5**

**b- 0**

**c- 11 **

**d- 2 new ideas thanks for the ideas**

**(e is a new choice)**

**

* * *

Still need more votes for this:**

Would like to know if Naruto should...

a) Get away with this and use to his advantage

b) Hinata catches him, but lets him leave

c) Hinata catches him, but makes him pay (dirty/clean) (hehe)

d) Something else (if it is (d) plz send the review with your idea)

e) Naruto trying to hide the fact that he read it, but blabbers something stupid. And Hinata finds out and gets mad (thanks for the idea socorro13)

Please help and send with a review with either a, b, c, d or e.

**Also want to know...**

Should there be talking??

1. Yes (in flashbacks)

2. Yes, in the open with friends

3. No

Please answer both and help me, send with a review with either 1, 2 or 3.

* * *

Thanks,

Aliceeyy-chan


	4. Author's Note

**Please read!!!  
**

Author's Note:

Okay I want my stories to be guided by my audience, so for my faithful readers (or newcomers) I would like to say…

I'M GOING TO PUT A MAJOR TWIST IN THIS!!!!!!!

What I need you to do is help me get to my 70 reviews which is want I want, and that 70th person will get to choose…

My twist.

I'm not going to explain this further, but I'll tell that 70th person what they will do. I'm evil!!! MUHAHAHAHA

So answer my other 2 polls again and leave a message.

**

* * *

**

Recap on polls... 

Would like to know if Naruto should...

a) Get away with this and use to his advantage

b) Hinata catches him, but lets him leave

c) Hinata catches him, but makes him pay (dirty/clean) (hehe)

d) Something else (if it is (d) plz send the review with your idea)

e) Naruto trying to hide the fact that he read it, but blabbers something stupid. And Hinata finds out and gets mad (thanks for the idea socorro13)

Should there be talking????

1. Yes (in flashbacks)

2. Yes, in the open with friends

3. No

* * *

Happy voting and good luck, 

Aliceeyy-chan

P.S: **You have to be signed in**, so can only vote once.

Sorry otherwise I can't contact people, and it gets really hard.

P.S.S: Sorry again.

P.S.S.S:

**NOTE: **There is a consolation prize, that will be that my 50th reviewer will get to pick my Valentine Day fanfic couple. Which will probably be posted a day or 2 after Valentine. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

Hinata's Diary

**

* * *

**********

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline.

**Summary: **Naruto walked into an apartment, and saw a diary on the table. '_It's Hinata's' _he thought, opened it up and started reading. Wait...hold the phone, what's he doing reading Hinata's diary? Where did he get it from? What's going to happen? (Nar/Hin)

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Guess what?! _

_I did it I got him early to class, hehehe!! Kakashi-sensei was __**soo **__mad. HEHEHE it was great, I had the best time. But it wasn't that fun for everyone else Kakashi was so mad in class and he did come early. But that wasn't just it. He was soo mad that he gave out homework, YEA!!...okay maybe not soo fun, but oh well at least won't fail. _

Naruto stopped reading for a bit and tried to remember what happened that day. (Cue thinking music)

**Flashback**

Today Naruto was running late to English.

'_Why am I running??' _Naruto thought _'We have Kakashi-sensei he's never early' _and just like that Naruto slowed down and walked to class casually.

But when he got there he didn't hear music or yelling he heard…nothing. As soon as he opened the door…

"NARUTO!!" Naruto turned to the front to see a very pissed sensei waiting for him

"YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE. WHERE WERE YOU?"

'_Whoa, someone's PMSing'_

"Umm…" Naruto started "I was lost…on…on the way of life and…" half of the class sweatdropped

'_God he must be desperate to use that excuse' _half of the class thought

But Hinata thought _'He must be frightened. I'm soo sorry Naruto-kun, forgive me'_

"SHUT UP!! DON'T USE THAT STUPID EXCUSE ON ME!!" said a pissed sensei which made the other half of the class sweatdrop (hypocrite much?)

**End of flashback**

"Whoa that was one scary day" Naruto mumbled to him self as he started to read again.

_But I feel so bad; I got Naruto-kun into so much trouble. _

_Whoops, I forgot to say how I got Kakashi-sensei early (hehehe), well…it's actually quiet disturbing…I found his…um…'educational' book he reads all the time. It was just lying there like it was expecting me to pick it up in the hallways…oh well, now I got to think of a way to give it back to him. _

_I was thinking maybe I could just hand it to him…but then he might think I read it. Maybe I could post it…but I don't know where he lives. _

KNOCK KNOCK

Naruto's reading was interrupted.

"Hinata!!" yelled a voice behind the door. Naruto got up from the couch and marked the page he was on by sliding a finger in between the pages. He walked over to the door and looked through the hole in the door and standing their was Sakura.

'_Shit if she comes in here I'm soo dead' _he thought as he ran away from the door and into the dining room.

"Hinata are you ok?? Where are you?? I'm coming in!!" Sakura yelled through the apartment as she stepped in, after un-locking it.

'_Shit why does she have a key again…right she has it because I gave it to her in case it was lost'_

"Hinata!!" Sakura yelled as she walked around the house, and as soon as Naruto heard this he put the book down saying in his head that he would read it later. And he went of to find Sakura.

He didn't have to walk far…

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled... again. Naruto turned around to find Sakura standing there in a summer dress.

"Hi Sakura-chan" he said, trying to hide the fact that her was annoyed

"Hey, what are you doi…hey what's that?!" she said as she pointed behind him to a purple fluffy book on the kitchen bench.

'_Oh shit' _

"Um… that's…" Naruto began

"That's Hinata diary" Sakura said wide-eyed

'_Oh fuck'_

"Um, yer…about that…" he said sheepishly and grinned really wide

"You were reading it weren't you?!" she said…okay she more like screamed and pointed at him, accusingly.

'_Oh f, c, s' and many other "colourful" words crossed his mind_

Naruto couldn't say anything so he just nodded and bowed his head in shame.

"…Cool!!" she exclaimed "I wanna read to, but gotta be out of here by 4" she looked up at the clock "I got 15 mins" She picked up the book and walked into the living room with Naruto behind her still confused by Sakura's behaviour.

'_Shouldn't she be hitting me or something?? …Well I'm not going to bring it up' _

Naruto opened up the diary to where he was up to and kept reading…

_Okay maybe I should have thought through this more. K I'll write the steps and check them off:_

_1. Get book (check)_

_2. Get Kakashi to class early (check)_

_3. Learn something (check)_

_4. Give book back _

_Ok so that's the last step…but I never planned how to give it back to him,… oh crap. _

"What Hinata did that?!" Sakura exclaimed wide-eyed. Naruto just nodded and kept reading.

_Maybe I should leave it on his desk…or put it back on the floor…I know I'll put it in lost property!! I'll just leave it on the reception counter and they will either give it back or put it in the lost and found. Yeaa!! _

_I'll do that tomorrow. A quick update on the Naruto 'situation' is that he sees me as a friend, and only a friend (sigh) Maybe it's that I'm not pretty enough…_

_But on a happier note Sakura is still trying to get Sasuke's attention…okay maybe it wasn't such a 'happy' noter as Sakura failed miserably…again._

_Well that's it for today,_

_Hinata Hyuga_

"OMG!! She was so into you!!" Sakura yelled and she caught a glimpse of the clock "oh shit i gotta go" and with that she ran out the door

_'I know...but it's too late'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: What why is it too late?! Well you'll find out in the next chapter HEHEHE

Sorry for the wait…I'm really busy and I hope to make this up to you, by…writing more often (and for all you dirty minded people…tut tut tut) LOL. Hope you like it!!

**Also**great news I have written my prize for hagi who was my 50th reviewer it's called **Kohona's Dancing School **(Nar/Hin) it's going to be a long fic, So have fun reading it.

Please review AND vote!!

Thanks to make reviewers and voters:

arkard (2 times), lil.ramen.lover (2 times), Oodama rasengan (3rd time), Rose Tiger(4 times, yer I'm loved…lol), Ryuchael, YusukiShredder (2 times), Chakram Soldier, GAZZA-SHARPIE-2K7, sonicx25 (3 times), i like pie123 (3 times), krystal-of-hope (2 times), socorro13 (2nd time, yeaa), NarutoL0ver, shrimpyshell, Hinata/Narutogr8 (anon), hagi, Ancient Kyubi (2 times) and RougeWriter89.

**IN VOTES…**

**So far, we have:**

a- 8

b- 0

c- 23

d- 2 new ideas thanks for the ideas, I might combine them for later (hehehe)

e- 3

**Still need more votes for this: **Would like to know if Naruto should...

a) Get away with this and use to his advantage

b) Hinata catches him, but lets him leave

c) Hinata catches him, but makes him pay (dirty/clean) (hehehe)

d) Something else (if it is (d) plz send the review with your idea)

e) Naruto trying to hide the fact that he read it, but blabbers something stupid. And Hinata finds out and gets mad (thanks for the idea socorro13)

Please help and send with a review with either a, b, c, d or e.

**AND**

**Should there be talking?? VOTES**

**1- **2

**2-** 4

**3-** 2

**Still need more votes for this: **Should there be talking??

**1.** Yes (in flashbacks)

**2.** Yes, in the open with friends

**3.** No

Please keep voting.

Thanks,

Aliceeyy-chan

P.S: Still have that contest for the 70th reviewer!!


	6. NOTE on competition!

Please read

**Please read!!  
**

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's because I need the last 3 votes to make my 70th because I can't write the next chapter because it's kinda the main complication.

So I really need the next votes/reviews please. I need that person to listen to my idea then tell me if it's good and what should be edited and done.

So I really need you!!

Thanks again,

Aliceeyy-chan


	7. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Hinata's Diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline.**

**A/N:** The winner of my competition is…daxam1989. Sorry this took so long.

**Summary: **Naruto walked into an apartment, and saw a diary on the table. '_It's Hinata's' _he thought, opened it up and started reading. Wait...hold the phone, what's he doing reading Hinata's diary? Where did he get it from? What's going to happen? (Nar/Hin)

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"OMG!! She was so into you!!" Sakura yelled and she caught a glimpse of the clock "oh shit i gotta go" and with that she ran out the door

_'I know...but it's too late'_

**End of Recap.**

* * *

That's right he was too late. Why? You may ask, well, because Hinata was taken. Taken by her long-term team-mate Kiba. They have been going out for the past 2 months. So what is Naruto doing in her apartment, well they're roommates. And more importantly best friends, ever since Sasuke came back Sakura has helped Sasuke and never paid much attention to Naruto, eventually Sasuke and Sakura started dating. Leaving Naruto with Hinata, but now Hinata was Kiba's it wouldn't be too long before she left him.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" he yelled out to no-one in particular. He sighed when there was no reply. He placed the diary back on the table and went upstairs to get changed.

He took a long shower to get rid of all the tension in his body. _'BAKA, BAKA, BAKA…' _he was chanting the whole time. _'She was always there…but I never did anything…I'm so stupid!...kill me now…' _he stepped out of the shower and walked into his room, with the towel around his waist. But as soon as he stepped in…

"Ouch!" a voice said after a thump on the floor.

"Hinata-chan??" Naruto said holding the towel around his waist.

"Naru-t-o-k-k-un-n??" she said as she realised she was on the floor in Naruto's room and he only had a towel on.

"Hinata" he said as he bent down to get a closer look at her face. He noticed that she turned slightly pink.

"I-i-'-m-m s-s-o-o-r-r-r-y-y" she managed to say, still blushing as she stared at the floor. Naruto just stared at her as she fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze. Naruto smirked as he realised that even though she had gotten over her stuttering stage it would come back when 1) she was nervous or 2) she was shy because she was nervous. This was so 2.

Hinata looked up at Naruto to find him smirking. _'God! He's so hot with a smirk…he's spent a bit too much time around Sasuke…and I've spent a bit too much time with Sakura.' _Because whenever the girls had a get together Sakura would always rant about how HOT Sasuke's smirk was. She snapped out of thought when she realised he was staring right into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Hinata-_chan_??" he teased the 'suffix' for an effect, which was really working. (See too much time with Sasuke)

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g-g I'-l-l j-u-s-s-t l-e-a-v-e n-o-w" she said _'I really should get outta here before I past out!' _she yelled at herself, as she got up to leave.

Naruto let her leave; as he thought that maybe he could win her back. And also he didn't want her to faint…yet.

After she left Naruto got changed and thought of a plan to get her back and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he could smell something. Something he hadn't had in a long time. Something that he actually had yesterday. But should have had for dinner. And then it hit him…

HE FELL ASLEEP BEFORE DINNER!!

He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. It only took him 5 minutes.

"Hinata is that…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as when he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw 2 bowls of chicken ramen. "RAMEN!" Naruto may have grown older and hotter, but he still loved a good bowl of ramen, and Hinata's was the best. He sat down on the table next to Hinata and started to eat.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" he said as he got up to hug her. But as soon as he did she turned a light shade of pink. Naruto chuckled lightly at this making her turn even more pink. "Don't worry. I was only teasing yesterday" she nodded and got up to leave to get to work.

"Bye Naruto-kun. See you later" she yelled out as she ran through the doorway.

"Bye!" he yelled out after her

'_You will be mine'_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Hope you liked it!! Sorry about not writing enough to much work. ARGH!!

I'll update when I can. Ok?

Sorry about errors!

Thanks for all the reviews they really help me write!! (i would list them all...but there is alot, hehehe)

**

* * *

****Still need more votes for this: **Would like to know if Naruto should...

a) Get away with this and use to his advantage

b) Hinata catches him, but lets him leave

c) Hinata catches him, but makes him pay (dirty/clean) (hehehe)

d) Something else (if it is (d) plz send the review with your idea)

e) Naruto trying to hide the fact that he read it, but blabbers something stupid. And Hinata finds out and gets mad (thanks for the idea socorro13)

Please help and send with a review with either a, b, c, d or e.

* * *

Review please tell me if this story is going the way you want it to go,

Aliceeyy-chan

P.S. daxam1989 THANKS! I gonna use your idea and change it. Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 6

**Hinata's Diary**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline.

**Warning: **Neji is kinda OC and this chapter may be leaning towards the M rating…

**Summary: **Naruto walked into an apartment, and saw a diary on the table. '_It's Hinata's' _he thought, opened it up and started reading. Wait...hold the phone, what's he doing reading Hinata's diary? Where did he get it from? What's going to happen? (Nar/Hin)

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"Bye Naruto-kun. See you later" she yelled out as she ran through the doorway

"Bye!" he yelled out after her

'_You will be mine'_

**End of Recap.**

* * *

Naruto sat back down to finish eating while thinking of ways to getting Hinata to be his. By the end of breakfast he had thought of 5 ways to get Hinata to be his and had put then into a list in his head. The ideas were as followed:

1) Kill Kiba and then make Hinata his

2) Give Hinata roses then confess his love

3) Brainwash Hinata into loving him

4) "Tease" (1) Hinata even more until she finally gives in

5) Kidnap Hinata

But each of his "brilliant" ideas have it's pro's and con's…

1) Kill Kiba and then make Hinata his

**Pro's –** Hinata can't love a dead person and Naruto can comfort her & show he can be really sweet making Hinata fall in love with him again

**Con's – **Killing Kiba was kinda…drastic and if Naruto got caught he would be sent to jail or he would be forced to run away & become a missing-nin

2) Give Hinata roses then confess his love

**Pro's – **Hinata would think he was sweet and say she loves him too

**Con's – **Hinata might not love him back, hence making their friendship awkward

3) Brainwash Hinata into loving him

**Pro's – **Hinata would love him!

**Con's –** …Naruto doesn't know how to brainwash people and knowing him he'd probably brainwash himself

4) "Tease" Hinata even more until she finally gives in

**Pro's – **Naruto would have fun courting Hinata

**Con's – **She might faint, then get mad about him "teasing" her OR she might faint because of blood loss…

5) Kidnap Hinata 

**Pro's – **Hinata would get to spend more time with Naruto

**Con's – **Hinata might think Naruto was deranged for kidnapping her & put a restraining order against him…

Naruto grunted as his list was a complete waste of "precious" space in his mind. He washed the dishes and thought that he should go ask someone for help. He ran into his room and got changed to go out.

'_Who should I ask?' _thought the blond haired boy as he closed the door of his apartment _'Sasuke?... nope, he would just call me a dobe and then bonk me on the head for ruining his make-out session with Sakura. Kakashi?...eww, no he'd probably just give me his collection of Make-out paradise…Shikamaru?...he'd probably tell me to go away while he "watches" clouds with Ino, then I'd probably question his "watching" of the clouds, when I see his hair and clothes ruffed' _

Naruto kept on walking down the roads thinking of people he could ask. So far he had ruled out Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura & Ino & Tenten; as they'd probably go and tell Hinata, Jiraiya; as he'd give he a lecture about hormones and then tell him to read his "educational" books, Iruka; cause he was like a second father to Naruto and it would be an awkward conversation, Gai & Lee; they would rant about how youthful it was that Naruto has decided to like Hinata.

Naruto let out a small yell of frustration, which made the people on the street look at him funny. Naruto just glared as walked towards the park. Who knew that when Naruto was serious about a girl he would glare like…like Sasuke.

Naruto arrived at the park and sat down on the bench with a huff, and pouted to know one in particular. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He pulled his legs up on to the bench close to his chest and planted his head on the top, still thinking…

"Naruto, what are you doing?" he turned to the right to see Neji

"Nothing" Naruto said in an "I'm in a serious mood" tone

"That isn't nothing" Neji said siting down on the bench as well

"Huh?" he said in reply

"The way your sitting" Neji explained "You have a serious look on your face, a look of determination as well, so what are you thinking about?"

Naruto just stared at Neji like he had just grown another head "Why are you being…nice all of a sudden?" Naruto questioned

Neji sighed and leaned into the bench "Tenten said that I had to be nicer to other people…"

"Man, your whipped" Naruto said bluntly, staring directly in front of him into space.

"Naruto-baka, I'm not, it's just that…oh you wouldn't understand" Neji ended in a soft tone

"After what I've been though I would. Try me"

Neji sighed "Fine, Tenten and I have a good relationship and I just don't wanna lose her"

Naruto sighed and mumbled "You have know idea how much I know"

Neji heard this "How would you know?"

"Well," Naruto took in a deep breathe "I think I'm in love with Hinata" Neji froze and was about to say something when Naruto continued "I know, that you might hate me or something because I like her. I actually found out that she liked me from her diary, which I read. I have been really dense in the past in not realising that she liked me. I kinda felt something for her, but then I was too busy trying to get Sakura to notice me. But she's already taken. I've been single for a while. I've trained a lot with Jiraiya to make up for not being with someone. I finally realised my love is for Hinata. But I can't do anything because she's with dog-boy. It's hard to think. And now I'm totally screwed." Naruto puffed to regain his breathe from that rant. He looked over to Neji and saw he was just staring in disbelief. Naruto sunk down further into the chair wishing that the chair would suddenly come alive and eat him.

After a while of silence Neji finally broke it with a "Your worst than me" line.

"You don't need to tell me, I've really screwed it up too"

"You have read her diary" Neji said stoically, not completely out of the trance he was in

"Neji!" Naruto yelled "Was that all you listened to" and hit Neji on the head.

"Ow. What?!" Neji said rubbing the back to his head

"Did you even listen to what I said?!" Naruto fumed

"I only heard up to the part of the diary reading" Neji said sheepishly

Naruto stared at him in disbelief "What the fuck?! You have to be kidding me! Hear I am pouring out my deepest trouble and you only heard the beginning!"

"What I'm not good at these things?" that earned another disbelieving look from Naruto "What?!"

"I can't believe the stoic Hyuga, who is apparently good at everything, can't help a friend who needs help, with dating issues!" Naruto yelled causing the Hyuga to slap his hand over his mouth

"Naruto" Neji hissed in a dangerous tone in his ear "don't yell something like that aloud" he released Naruto's mouth

Naruto scowled and stood up "I need to think more" and once all was said he walked off, towards the forest.

"Damn, this world" Naruto mumbled to himself as he kicked a coke can down the street towards the forest. "Stupid fudging hell"

As he got further down into the forest he heard some groans.

'_Damn horny people. This is where I train! DAMNIT! Go fuck somewhere else' _Naruto was about to walk away, but stop then he heard a girl moan Kiba's name.

"Kiba" a female voice groaned "What…what about…your girlfriend?" she moaned out

"What about her?" the male voice which sounded much like Hinata's boyfriend and team-mate grunted out.

"So…ooo…you don't care…about her?" she asked still groaning and panting

"She's nice, but she can't give me what I want" he groaned and moaned back

That's when Naruto left, extremely pissed off!

'_How dare he?! How could he?! I'll castrate him when I see him next!' _

**

* * *

**

Foot notes:

(1) "Tease" is meant in a sexual way…like in the past chapter

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update, I've been writing 2 one-shots and another chapter for another fic…and then I remember I had to write for this fic too…hehe.

Anywayz, Kiba's cheating! AHH! Naruto knows! Will he tell or not? Hmm…

I also wonder if I need to change the rating to M?

But I hope you liked it! I wanna finally get to 100 reviews! This would be my first story to get me there! YAY!

**

* * *

**

Still need more votes for this:

Would like to know if Naruto should...

a) Get away with this and use to his advantage

b) Hinata catches him, but lets him leave

c) Hinata catches him, but makes him pay (dirty/clean) (hehehe)

d) Something else (if it is (d) plz send the review with your idea)

e) Naruto trying to hide the fact that he read it, but blabbers something stupid. And Hinata finds out and gets mad (thanks for the idea socorro13)

Please help and send with a review with either a, b, c, d or e.

* * *

See ya!

Aliceeyy-chan


	9. Chapter 7

**Hinata's Diary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline.**

**Warning: **OC-ness & swearing

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Summary: **Naruto walked into an apartment, and saw a diary on the table. '_It's Hinata's' _he thought, opened it up and started reading. Wait...hold the phone, what's he doing reading Hinata's diary? Where did he get it from? What's going to happen? (Nar/Hin)

* * *

**Recap:**

'_How dare he?! How could he?! I'll castrate him when I see him next!'_

**End of Recap.**

* * *

"Mugerfucger" he muttered, as he walked back to his place.

"Naruto!" he turned around to see a very bright smile and green spandex.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood." Lee being complete blind to anything depressing, ignored his tone and continued what he wanted to say.

"7pm. Sakura & Sasuke's place. They're holding Hinata's surprise party. Bring Hinata. See ya." Lee rushed off.

'_Stupid Kiba, cheating on Hinata on her birthday. WHAT AN ASSHOLE!'_

Through his rage, he hadn't realised he was walking in circles, around the block. However, at the thought of Hinata's birthday, he stopped and smiled slightly. _'Hinata...she'd be happy.'_

He thought about how it was her birthday and how she could be sad on a day like this. _'Fine...Kiba can have a day heads start...I'll kill him tomorrow, and tell Hinata about his cheating...TOMMOROW.'_

He tried to breathe deeply to try and rid his body of rage, and replace it with happiness...or at least content. Once he was finally starting to succeed...

"Ouch" Naruto had been hit…not with a kunai or anything, but rather a person…a person who he _never _wanted to see again.

"Hey, I'm sorry…Naruto, dude." His rage returned.

'_Don't you, dude me. You bastard.' _

"Kiba." Naruto was seething, his teeth were stuck together in a tight grimace.

"Woah, what's wrong?"

'_Fuck this. How could he stand their pretending nothing's wrong when he was just cheating on Hinata, about THREE FUCKIN' MINUTES AGO!'_

He breathed, remembering how it was Hinata's birthday. _'Do it for Hinata.'_

"Just feelin' pissed off at the moment…I'll talk to you later." Naruto mumbled and walked straight home, forgetting about buying a present for Hinata.

A few moments later...

"ARGH! !"

"Wow..." Everyone just started at the nine-tailed demon fox, wondering whether they should run, or stand and watch the usually chirpy and quite annoying child.

"What?!" He glared at the people. Everyone rushed off into shops, and down different streets, leaving Naruto all alone in the streets. '_I WANT TO KILL!!!'_

He just rushed off into the forest where he could train alone for a while.

* * *

"Hey Hinata," Sakura called out to her, "is everything okay with Naruto?"

Sakura knew about Naruto reading her diary, but this news she just received shocked her...to an extent.

Hinata started to remember what had happened the day before "An-Ano...Nothing's wrong" Sakura recognised her slight stutter, and smiled.

"Well, if your sure...but, I was just told that Naruto kinda went insane on the street this morning."

"Insane?" Hinata asked, tilting her head sightly

"As in," Sakura explained, the whole yelling, glaring and rushing into the forest, with the look to kill anyone in his way.

"Oh..." Hinata began to worry for her friend...

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed, and Naruto was still as fired up as he was half an hour ago. "AH! The stupid ass-" he was raging and really wasn't paying attention to anyone around him.

"Naruto?"

He wasn't paying attention and the only thing on his mind was Kiba and his stupid slut. "I can't believe he'd cheat on her. Kiba, you freakin' asshole! How could you cheat on Hinata?!"

"Naruto!" He stopped, and turned around to see Sakura, and the girl who he wanted to protect.

'_Oh...shit!' _

His rage disappeared when he saw her face. "N-Na-ruto-kun..." Hinata muttered her eyes started to water. Her body was shaking. Her pale orbs, lost its usual happy aura, and were replaced with sadness.

"Hinata?" Sakura turned to face her friend. "Hinata?"

Hinata didn't reply. She just turned and ran.

Sakura wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. She just left and ran after Hinata.

"ARGH!" Naruto yelled, he made Hinata cry...ON HER BIRTHDAY. He punched the tree, making it crackle and split in half.

And then, he wasn't sure why, be he collapsed and start to cry.

Hinata. She was the only girl, who could make him feel this way.

'_Fuck.'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I'm bring it all to a close. If I don't, I'm not sure when I'll finish this. I really didn't want it to happen like this. But...I guess I have no choice...I need to finish, otherwise, there will be no ending.

I hope you understand,

Aliceeyy-chan


	10. Chapter 8 The End

**Hinata's Diary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline.**

**Warning: **OC-ness & swearing

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Summary: **Naruto walked into an apartment, and saw a diary on the table. '_It's Hinata's' _he thought, opened it up and started reading. Wait...hold the phone, what's he doing reading Hinata's diary? Where did he get it from? What's going to happen? (Nar/Hin)

**

* * *

**

Recap:

_Hinata. She was the only girl, who could make him feel this way. _

'Fuck.'

**End of Recap.**

* * *

Kiba-kun.

Hinata always knew something was up. She didn't want to believe it. There was always the different smell of perfume Kiba had every time he visited her. The late arrivals to dates.

She couldn't.

But how could he?

Hinata just kept running. Her vision was still cloudy from the never-ending formation of tears.

"Hinata!" She could hear Sakura's voice calling out, pleading her to stop. Hinata didn't stop, in fact she ran faster, to the one place in which she could always be alone. Where she'd always be safe...

She finally arrived and collapsed onto the floor, panting and taking in deep breaths. She leaned against a hard surface, curling her legs up in front of her.

The constant pull between reality and her fantasy was blurring. She had always imagined Kiba as her knight in shining armour. Her perfect match. Her soul mate.

Hinata chuckled bitterly. How could she be so stupid? This _imaginary_ Kiba, would NEVER be real. She realised that the only reason they stayed together as long as they did, was due to the fantasy Hinata had imagined.

It was finally over. She was free.

She rubbed her eyes, releasing the last tears she would ever cry over that fantasy. She leaned her head against her arms as she watched the sunset. The last warm rays of the day were the most refreshing. The most satisfying. The most comforting.

She closed her eyes. Soaking up the last rays of the sun. All she could think about was...

What was she to do now?

101010101010101010

Sakura had now lost Hinata and was now just searching for her at any place she could think of. Naruto came up racing up behind her, his usual cheery face replaced with despair and frustration.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." Sakura stated frantically coming up with different ideas. "I don't know."

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the arms. "Pull yourself together."

Sakura was able take a good look at Naruto. His hair was dishevelled. His happy face long lost to leave a stoic, serious expression. His bright, happy light was gone. His entire being was completely different.

Sakura took in a deep breath. _You need to help her. _"I was chasing after her, and then she completely sped up and ran in this direction. I'm checking all of favourite hangouts."

Naruto's mind was working over time. Trying to compress his guilt as much as he could, while he tried to think. He loosened his grip on Sakura, who went back to searching leaving him alone. The sun was setting fast.

_She wouldn't go to those places. But she could..._

Naruto thought of the only place Hinata would go. The one place that they discovered when they decided to move in together.

The one place that Hinata cried when her father died.

10101010101010

"_Hinata?" Naruto walked up the rooftop. Hinata was curled up into a ball, silently crying to herself. _

_The phone call came only an hour ago. Her father had died in a car crash, returning home from one of his business trips. Hinata received the call and was stoic. Her eyes lost their natural shine. Naruto asked what was wrong and she replied with: _

"_My father's dead." _

_She then disappeared, only to be found by Naruto and hour later. _

"_Hinata?" Naruto repeated. Hinata continued to cry. _

_Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and allowed Hinata to switch from crying into her arms, into crying into Naruto's warm arms. _

_Hours had passed and they continued to sit there. Hinata had stop crying, as she couldn't produce anymore tears. _

_There was only silence both Hinata spoke _

"_Promise me, you won't leave me." _

_Naruto nodded. _

_Hinata held up her pinky finger "Promise me." _

_Naruto lifted up his hand and linked his finger with hers. _

"_I promise." _

10101010101010

Naruto rushed up the stairs and slammed the rooftop door open to find Hinata sitting where she was sitting all those years ago.

"Hinata?"

The figure lifted up her head and faced the way in which the voice came from. She smiled, a small smile, and then laid her head against the wall.

Naruto breathed deeply, and then started to walk towards Hinata, trying to figure out what to say. He sat down next to Hinata.

"I'm sor-" He began.

"It's alright." Hinata cut in "I always knew something was wrong with our relationship, or lack of one."

Silence over took them, all that could be heard was sound of their breath and the faint sound of cars below.

Hinata leaned her head against his arm. Naruto looked down, and saw that her eyes were still a bit puffy. Naruto's ambitions from yesterday and this morning disappeared. Naruto sighed, and lifted up his arm so Hinata could rest on his chest and so he could place his arm comfortably around Hinata.

Naruto silently held onto Hinata, allowing Hinata to rest on his shoulder. He sighed again as let his head relax on the wall. The world was now dark, and the stars were beginning to shine.

_She needs me. As a friend. As a confidant._

_But that's okay._

_Even from this distance, if you're happy. _

_I'll be too._

"Thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome..."

'_I will always love you.'_

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N: Wow!~

I finally finished it! I hope you guys are satisfied with the ending...kinda sad, I know. But it leaves room for a sequel or epilogue...No promises.

I started writing this when DBSK hiatus was confirmed. I was sad. Hence, why it probably turned out like this.

I'M SORRY for making all you guys vote. I was really going to use them and write according to what you guys wanted, but my life got...complicated, and then I started losing interest in this story, and I really hate it when I discontinue a story, so I figured that an ending is better than none...right?

Anyways, thanks for reading & reviewing!

Tell me what you think.

aliceeyy-chan

P.S. Always keep the faith!


End file.
